Kissu-ten
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: OSTRZEŻENIE: Yaoi. Dziesięciu mężczyzn. Dziesięć pocałunków. Jedna kawiarnia.
1. Opis i tagi

To nie będzie poważny fik. A niepoważne fiki wymagają użycia równie niepoważnych słow.

* * *

**Boo**

_czyli __**B**__ezsensowny __**oo**__pis_

Dziesięciu mężczyzn.

Dziesięć pocałunków.

Jedna kawiarnia.

Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć, jak sobie radzić z chlebem, kto jest specjalistą od wiązania, jak być stalkerem nie-do-końca idealnym, do czego naprawdę służy miotła, po co nosimy uszka, co sprawia, że tylne wejścia są równie atrakcyjne jak frontowe, czemu niewarto oszczędzać na pewnych rzeczach, kto robi najlepsze kanapki oraz jak poważny problem (chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu :) ma Luffy, że aż wymaga on interwencji starszego brata?

A tak w ogóle to miał być apartamentowiec i pożyczanie cukru. Pandzie znowu nie wyszło.

* * *

**Taa**

_czyli __**T**__agi __**a**__bsolutnie __**a**__bsurdalne:_

**Kuzk**-i, czyli **k**anon-**u**ciekł-**z**-**k**rzykiem (-i-nie-ma-zamiaru-wracać)

**AU**, czyli ta rzeczywistość boli

**OOC**, czyli **OO C**o biega z tymi postaciami?

**WTF**, czyli **W**hy **T**o **F**aworyzujesz?


	2. Kissu-ten

**キッス店**

**Ｋｉｓｓｕ－ｔｅｎ*******

* * *

_Kissu-one_

Budzik wydzwonił godzinę siódmą. Z łóżka wystrzeliła ręka i uderzyła w przycisk, strącając po drodze kapelusz. Cholera. Mężczyzna pomacał drugą dłonią obok siebie, przypominając sobie niemrawo wspomnienie pocałunku na dzień dobry. Tamten już poszedł. I może tak było lepiej. Czarnowłosy chłopak z piegami usiadł na łóżku, przeczesując włosy. Cholera, znowu był cały brudny.

Zakręcając prysznic i ubierając się, myślał o nim. Luffy koniecznie chciał się spotkać i pogadać. Luffy, jego młodszy roztrzepany brat. Ciekawe, co się stało. SMS był ozdobiony mnóstwem wykrzykników.

_Ace, spotkajmy się w Kissu-ten o 16! Dzisiaj otwarcie! Mój kumpel tam pracuje! Luffy. Kocham cię braciszku!_

Cholera, Luffy. Sprawdził inne wiadomości na komórce.

_Na stole masz śniadanie._

Jak miło, Marco. Śniadanie okazało się spaloną jajecznicą. Zostaw kucharzenie lepszym, chłopie. Ace westchnął i rozejrzał się za kluczykami. Przez to przeklęte jedzenie, które musiał robić od nowa, był już spóźniony.

* * *

_Kissu-two_

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna z włosami na sztorc wciągnął czerwoną koszulę i zawiązał czarną chustę na szyi. Do tego czarna marynarka. Po co mu takie badziewie? Wkładając na nogi czarne buty na kilkucalowych obcasach, pomyślał, że co jak co, ale ten półokrągły, wyglądający babsko fartuszek z falbanką to już przesada. Jeszcze gogle i gotowe.

- Do twarzy ci, Kid.

Czarnowłosy chłopak w puchatej czapce, z tatuażem „DEATH" na palcach dłoni stał w drzwiach, opierając się o futrynę. Był ubrany identycznie, tyle że jego fartuch był mniej kretyński. I nie miał pomadki na ustach ani pomalowanych ciemnych paznokci.

- Zamknij się, Law. Bo zrobię ci KANAPKĘ!

- Nie potrafiłbyś. Zresztą Sanji rano mi zrobił.

- I jak było? – zaciekawił się czerwonowłosy.

Law wzruszył ramionami.

- Wybrałem samiutki środek.

Kid chwycił miotłę i podszedł do niego, wyciskając w biegu pocałunek na chłodnym policzku. Law prawie wypadł z drzwi.

* * *

_Kissu-three_

- Wychodzisz? Lubrykant się skończył.

- Kupię w drodze. Mam pracę, Mor-chan.

- Cooo?

- Znowu mnie nie słuchałeś, prawda?

- Jestem po prostu roztargniony… Ale czemu pracę?

- To konieczne.

- Zwariowałeś, Ku-chan. Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie iść!

- Mam cel.

- Zostań!

- To tylko praca. Nic takiego.

- Praca pełna przystojnych bishounenów rodem z idiotycznych komiksów!

- Wybacz, ale nasz budżet nie wytrzymuje. To powinno być naszym celem, utrzymanie się.

- Nie przeszkadza mi ta klitka.

- A mi przeszkadza, że w tym miesiącu jedliśmy głównie chleb z serem.

- Law przyniósł. On nie znosi chleba.

- Przecież wiem. Muszę już iść.

- Ghrr. Daj lepiej buzi na do widzenia, Ku-chan. I… po co ci te uszka?!

* * *

_Kissu-four_

Blondyn ubrany w garnitur wydmuchnął dym z cienkiego papierosa. Nie powinien palić w kuchni, ale niech to. Szef był w końcu wyrozumiały. Patrzył na talerz, na którym leżały dwa kawałki BIAŁEGO chleba. Law jak zwykle nie wie, co dobre. Kiedy wpadł tu rano, wyglądał jak potargana kupka nieszczęścia, więc Sanji szybko napoił go kawą i nakarmił. A przynajmniej próbował. Wyrzucił kromki do kosza, stukając obcasami.

Ciekawe, czy on przyjdzie. W końcu powiedział mu, że pracuje w takim jednym fajnym miejscu. Bo było fajne, no nie? Gówniany marimo. Pewnie jak zawsze zgubi drogę.

Wyciągnął zdjęcie i przycisnął do ust. Tęsknię, stary.

Mężczyzna zerknął na rozpiskę wiszącą na ścianie. Szef dostarczył ją dziś osobiście, powtarzając coś o niedoborach personelu. Jeden kucharz, dwóch kelnerów, jeden sprzątacz, jeden szef. Chyba jakoś dadzą radę, co? Zakładając, że drugi kelner dotrze na czas.

* * *

_Kissu-five_

Blondyn w fantazyjnie wygiętych okularach siedział za biurkiem, usiłując ogarnąć ten bajzel. Może to wcale nie był taki dobry pomysł? Może należało jeszcze odczekać… z rok? Zatrudnić kolejnego kelnera? Nie oszczędzać na materiałach budowlanych?

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- No?

- Wszyscy są, Doflamingo. Można zaczynać – powiedział znudzonym głosem Law, opierając się o futrynę.

- Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę.

- Im to powiedz.

Wnętrze lokalu utrzymane było w stonowanych kolorach. Po jednej i drugiej stronie, przy oknach stały miękkie ławy i stoliki, a pod równoległą ścianą lada barowa. Sanji opierał się o nią łokciami, obserwując, jak czerwonowłosy mężczyzna w goglach i damskim fartuszku ściska miotłę i jak czarnowłosy w z tatuażem wierci obcasem dziurę w podłodze.

Z zaplecza wyszedł szef, stukając obcasami.

- Jeden, dwa, trzy, ja cztery… gdzie piąty? – zmarszczył brew, patrząc na nową załogę.

Mężczyzna w loczkach wbiegł do środka z torebką w ręce, potykając się na wysokich butach i niemal wpadając na Kida.

- Cześć, La…

Law patrzył, jak Kid się zamachnął i podciął Kumie nogi miotłą, w wyniku czego tamten z całym impetem uderzenia wylądował na szefie, rzucając go na ladę. Ich usta zetknęły się na moment. Doflamingo zgubił okulary.

- Kid, zachowuj się – powiedział Law spokojnie.

- Przed chwilą wycierałem tę podłogę – warknął rudy.

- Możesz uznać, że chciał pomóc.

- No, teraz mamy komplet – Sanji dmuchnął dymem.

Kiedy loczek doprowadził się do porządku, przepraszając i kajając się, Doflamingo spojrzał na resztę i cofnął się. Dream team, kuźwa.

- Nazywam się Doflamingo i zarządzam tą kawiarnią, a wy?

- Sanji, kucharz – blondyn dmuchnął mu dymem prosto do ucha. – Lubię gotować.

- Kid, konserwator powierzchni płaskich – czerwonowłosy zaciskał dłonie na miotle. – Mam ochotę komuś przywalić.

Law wywrócił oczami.

- Law, kelner. Nienawidzę chleba.

- Kuma, kelner… Tego…

Doflamingo zerknął na torebkę, którą tamten trzymał. Pod ladę poturlała się radośnie tubka lubrykantu.

- Chyba coś zgubiłeś – powiedział życzliwie Sanji.

- Mógłbyś się tak nie obnosić ze swoimi dziwactwami – mruknął Kid.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – powiedział Law, obrzucając spojrzeniem jego szminkę i fartuszek.

- Racja – westchnął Kuma, nie wiadomo do kogo.

- No to teraz spinajcie poślady – oznajmił beztrosko Doflamingo.

Cztery pary oczu wpatrzyły się w niego ze zdumieniem, nadzieją i niejakim zdegustowaniem.

- No dalej, ćwiczyć ukłony! „Witamy w Kissu-ten, jaśnie panie!"

* * *

_Kissu-six_

Pierwszym, co zaatakowało Ace'a, gdy wszedł do środka, była miotła. Czerwonowłosy uszminkowany mężczyzna w fartuszku zamiatał zamaszyście podłogę. Rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i gwizdnął niemal nieprzyzwoicie. Znikąd pojawili się mężczyzna w czapce i drugi w uszkach, po czym wszyscy trzej skłonili się po pas.

- Witamy w Kissu-ten, jaśnie panie!

Zaprowadzili go do stolika i zaoferowali menu. Podziękował i rozejrzał się. W kawiarni nie było tłumów, ot, jeden gładkowłosy mężczyzna siedział nad herbatą i drugi klient w tylnym boksie, schowany za gazetą. Ten z przodu machał właśnie na kelnera. Kuma zbliżył się do niego natychmiast.

- Czym mogę służyć, jaśnie panie?

- Rozmową z kierownikiem – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu mężczyzna.

- Ale… czy z pańskim zamówieniem jest coś nie tak?

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu „jaśnie pan", mroziło krew w żyłach. Kid pogroził uszatemu palcem, kiedy ten go prawie przewrócił, biegnąc na zaplecze.

Ace oglądał właśnie menu, gdy zza lady wyłonił się wielki facet w idiotycznych okularach, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy doszedł do stolika, jego uśmiech wyraźnie się poszerzył. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

- Co tu robisz, Crocodile?

Szarp. Ace obserwował, jak gładkowłosy chwyta wielkiego za chustę na szyi i przyciąga do siebie, całując brutalnie.

- Cholera, Croco-chan, ja tu pracuję!

- No właśnie. I popraw fular – rzucił Crocodile, puszczając go.

- To ty jesteś specem od wiązania – zauważył Doflamingo.

- Czasem zmiana ról ożywia stosunki.

- Dasz się prosić dwa razy?

* * *

_Kissu-seven_

Gdy Ace podniósł głowę znad kartki, wielki facet i gładkowłosy szli na zaplecze, a kelner w czapce z niezwruszoną miną zbliżał się do miłośnika czytania.

- Czym możemy służyć, jaśnie panie? – zapytał Law z głębokim ukłonem.

Przez przypadek dostał gazetą po głowie, gdy klient ją składał, posyłając mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

- Co się gapisz, gota żeś nie widział?

_Już na pewno nie w obroży na szyi, trupim makijażu i z wytatuowanymi realistycznie szwami, jaśnie dupku._

- Czy życzy pan sobie złożyć zamówienie?

Z zaplecza wyszedł Kuma. Moria natychmiast zasłonił się gazetą, śledząc go wzrokiem i ignorując kelnera. Lawowi zaczęła niezauważalnie drgać żyła na czole.

Ace parsknął w menu, po czym się zamyślił. Kelner w uszkach stojący przed nim zapisywał właśnie w bloczku jego deser czekoladowy i był najwyraźniej śledzony przez zazdrosnego kochanka. Ciekawe, czy Marco byłby zazdrosny o Luffy'ego…

- Oi, Ace!

Luffy wparował do kawiarni w zwykły szalony dla siebie sposób. Law obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, powodując tym samym wściekły błysk w oku Kida, który dosprzątał aż do lady. Na uspokojenie Sanji wetknął czerwonowłosemu papierosa do ust i podpalił, kładąc przed nim wielki pucharek lodów malinowych, z kremem i sosem.

- Stolik z przodu. Chyba facet nam uciekł. Zanieś do szefa, dobrze?

Kid odłożył miotłę i zabrał tacę. Był wściekły. Co ten Law sobie wyobrażał?

Kopnął drzwi gabinetu, wbijając w nie obcas. Doflamingo właśnie zajmował się troskliwie klientem, dbając, żeby nie było mu za ciepło i zdzierając z niego koszulę. Zresztą z gwałtowną wzajemnością.

- Pańskie zamówienie, jaśnie panie. Tylko go nie zrzućcie, ok?

Postawił lody na biurku i już miał odejść, gdy kochanek szefa chwycił go za chustę.

- Chodź tu, gówniarzu.

Chłopak pofrunął niemal w powietrzu, gubiąc papierosa, by po chwili znaleźć się w żelaznym uścisku dwojga mężczyzn. Czarnowłosy wpił się w jego usta.

- Crocodile, bo będę zazdrosny, fufu~

- Po takim odświeżeniu będziesz smakował lepiej, Doflamingo.

Kid wycofał się czym prędzej, łapiąc oddech, trąc szyję i patrząc, jak gładkowłosy mężczyzna wpycha język do gardła jego szefa.

* * *

_Kissu-eight_

Luffy od razu podbiegł do brata i dał mu buziaka w policzek, po czym pomachał blondynowi za ladą. Sanji skinął Luffy'emu głową, przygotowując deser Ace'a. Zoro nie przyszedł. Cholerny glon, przecież powiesił mu na lodówce mapkę i adres! Kucharz czuł się zawiedziony.

- Długo czekałeś? – Luffy rozejrzał się, widząc jak uszkowaty kelner kładzie ciasto przed kimś z gazetą, która się ewidentnie trzęsła.

- Nie bardzo.

- Jak ci się podoba? Fajnie, nie?

- Jest… interesująco.

Zwłaszcza kucharz kopcący jak smok podczas gotowania, szef wielkolud w dziwnych okularach, niewiele wyższy od niego kelner w uszkach, uszminkowany sprzątacz w fartuszku i wytatuowany kelner w grubej czapce, jakby mu było zimno.

Który właśnie postawił przed Acem deser, do którego domyślny Sanji dał dwie łyżeczki i się oddalił, zrównując się z idącym w stronę lady Kumą i mierząc badawczym wzrokiem niewidocznego klienta z ciastem.

Luffy wziął łyżeczkę i wbił ją w lodową masę, po czym włożył do ust. Z oddali dobiegły osobliwe dźwięki. Kid wylazł z zaplecza i zderzył się z Kumą, po czym wymamrotał przeprosiny, odbijając się od potężnej klatki piersiowej. Wzruszył ramionami, widząc pytający wzrok Lawa. Kuma już zdążył o nim zapomnieć, patrząc z otwartymi ustami na gota. Który na moment zapomniał o gazecie, widząc swojego lubego w ramionach innego mężczyzny.

- Mor-chan…

Moria wstał i podszedł do nich, chwytając Kumę za rękę.

- Pokażesz mi toaletę?

Loczkowaty bez słowa skierował się do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz.

- Nie martw się, Kid. Mógłbyś z Mor-chanem konkurować jedynie w kategorii „zazdrosne dziwadła" – powiedział z kamienną twarzą Law, napotykając zły wzrok czerwonowłosego.

* * *

_Kissu-nine_

- Korytarzem do końca i w lewo – rzucił uprzejmie Sanji, patrząc, jak trupioblady facet ciągnie Kumę na zaplecze.

- Ciekawe, czy mu powie, że pocałował szefa – powiedział bez zastanowienia Law.

- Albo co będzie, jak chłopak szefa się dowie, że ktoś _jego_ pocałował – zarechotał Kid, rozglądając się za miotłą. – Eksplozja zazdrości, co nie?

- I kto to mówi – mruknął blondyn.

- Szminka ci się rozmazała – zauważył bez cienia emocji czarnowłosy.

- Ktoś mnie pomylił z imbirem – poskarżył się sprzątacz.

- W sumie nic dziwnego, też jesteś czerwony** – pocieszył go kucharz.

W tym momencie ktoś mu zasłonił oczy i pocałował w kark.

- Co do cholery…?

- Hej, gówniany kuku.

Zoro stał za nim, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

- Jak tu wszedłeś? – zdziwił się kucharz.

- Jakaś obściskująca się para otworzyła mi, kiedy waliłem w drzwi. Nie chciałem im... przeszkadzać, więc szedłem dalej, aż dotarłem tutaj.

- To było tylne wejście, Zoro – powiedział z czułą naganą Sanji.

- Zapobiegliwy ten Kuma – mruknął Kid, patrząc na Lawa. – No co? Klientów prawie nie ma, burdel się zrobił…

- Właśnie dlatego powinieneś sprzątać – powiedział niewzruszony mężczyzna. – Korytarz tez powinien być czysty.

- Nigdzie nie idę!

- I dobrze. Do tego czasu zdążą tam dodatkowo nabrudzić. A poza tym, twój image to chodząca reklama gwałtu – przytaknął Sanji ze śmiertelną powagą.

Kid rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

- No co ty, nie działa w ogóle.

Law posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

* * *

キッス店へようこそご主人さま！

_Kissu-ten he youkoso, goshujin-sama!_

_(Witamy w Kissu-ten, jaśnie panie!)_

Luffy pomachał Zoro, niszcząc systematycznie lody. Ace pomyślał, że przydałaby się dokładka.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Luffy?

- O Marco.

_Och._

Jego mały braciszek spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Wiesz, dzwonił do mnie…

- I?

- No, tego… pytał…

Ace'owi zrobiło się gorąco. O co, do cholery? Marco mu powiedział? A może nie miał odwagi go rzucić i dlatego poszedł do młodego? Nie, to zbyt idiotyczne. Prawda?

- Słuchaj, mam pytanie – Luffy wyglądał teraz poważniej niż kiedykolwiek.

_Wyduś to z siebie._

- No… czy Marco mógłby mi jutro zrobić śniadanie? Bo pytał, jak ci smakowało dzisiaj.

_Nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie wystraszyłeś, dzieciaku._

- Nie, Luffy. Sam ci je zrobię.

Gdy drzwi kawiarni zamknęły się, Sanji, Law i Kid spojrzeli na siebie. Zoro oglądał alkohole. Blondyn wyjął spod lady tubkę, przyglądając się jej. Kelner spojrzał na sprzątacza, a kucharz na klienta.

Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

- My bierzemy kuchnię – oznajmił po chwili Sanji.

- Służbówka – powiedział stanowczo Kid.

Law westchnął.

- Coś mi się zdaje, że zamykamy na dziś, chłopaki. I nawet nie ma nam kto powiedzieć „dziękuję za waszą ciężką pracę".

* * *

_Oh please shut up and just do it-_

Pierwsza rzeczą, do której dorwał się Luffy, była oczywiście lodówka. Ace pomyślał z uśmiechem, że chyba będzie musiał zrobić zakupy. Odgłosy mlaskania docierały aż do łazienki.

- Oi, Ace!

Luffy wetknął łepetynę przez drzwi, z udkiem kurczaka w zębach.

- Co robisz?

- Widzę, że obsłużyłeś się sam – powiedział z uśmiechem jego brat, zdejmując ręcznik z bioder.

Luffy przełknął.

- Zjemy kolację?

- Jeszcze ci mało? – roześmiał się Ace. – Najpierw muszę wziąć prysznic. Umyjesz mi plecy?

- Un…!

Luffy wlazł do kabiny już rozebrany. Ace patrzył na smukłe ciało, które wydawało się być takie dziecinne przy nim. Położył ręce na ramionach brata i odwrócił się. Luffy podszedł do zadania z właściwą sobie beztroską, rozpryskując żel pod prysznic. Ace poczuł, jak zimny płyn spływa mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i wzdrygnął się. Jego brat z pewnością nie uroniłby kropelki, gdyby chodziło o jedzenie. Szorował go zapamiętale, a Ace myślał. O Marco. I Luffym.

- Widziałeś, jak ten kelner z tatuażem na mnie patrzył? – usłyszał. – Jak myślisz, podobam się mu?

- Niech pomyślę… malowany fartuszek przerobiłby cię na gumowe piłeczki, gdybyś poderwał mu pana niedostępnego – zauważył Ace.

- Jesteś doskonałym obserwatorem – Luffy zdawał się być zawiedziony.

Ace poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

- Sanji mówił, że pracują tam tylko geje. A tobie któryś wpadł w oko?

_Zabawne, że pytasz. Nawet tak._

Czarnowłosy odwrócił się i zabrał Luffy'emu gąbkę. Przygarnął brata do siebie zdecydowanie. Luffy chwycił jego pośladki, sięgając językiem ucha.

- Myślałem, że miałem cię umyć.

Czarnowłosy wszedł w niego poruszając biodrami. Luffy wyprężył się i zacisnął ramiona na jego szyi. Ace podtrzymywał jego pośladki. Po chwili wytrysnął na zewnątrz. Luffy rozmazał sobie spermę na brzuchu.

- No w sumie ty mnie też możesz – powiedział radośnie.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłeś ze mną, Luffy – przypomniał mu brat.

Luffy spojrzał na niego, a Ace się roześmiał.

- Och, zamknij się już i po prostu to zrób-

*censored*

* * *

_Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Law, Kid, Doflamingo, Crocodile, Kuma, Moria, panda, i ty, drogi czytelniku!_

お疲れ様でした！

_Otsukaresama deshita!_

_(Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę)_

* * *

キッス店

Ｋｉｓｓｕ－ｔｅｎ*

*podwójna gra słów: kissu キッス – pocałunek, ten – dziesięć, kissaten 喫茶店 - kawiarnia

Ktoś mnie pomylił z imbirem.

W sumie nic dziwnego, też jesteś czerwony**

** nawiązanie do czerwonego gatunku imbiru, który służy jako odświeżenie smaku podczas jedzenia sushi


	3. Panda-ale-czemu-to-tak?

**Z cyklu panda i inne pierdoły**

* * *

**Obsada**

_czyli kto kogo całuje_

*podtekst mode on*

**Ace**, ukochany starszy brat. Atrybut: (lody) kapelusz.

**Luffy**, który kocha mięso w każdej postaci. Atrybut: (żel pod prysznic) jedzenie.

**Sanji**, kucharz w niewoli miłości. Atrybut: (zdjęcie) papieros.

**Zoro**, współlokator preferujący wejścia od tyłu. Atrybut: (alkohol) mapka.

**Law**, pan niedostępny, jeśli nieodpowiednio puknąć. Atrybut: (kanapka) tatuaż i czapka.

**Kid**, zazdrość, która sprzątnie każdego, kto jej stanie na drodze. Atrybut: (miotła) gogle.

**Doflamingo**, chodząca troska w stosunkach z klientami. Atrybut: (chusta) okulary.

**Crocodile**, badass dbający o własny interes. Atrybut: (gładkie włosy) cygaro.

**Kuma**, wzór odpowiedzialnego kochanka tragicznego. Atrybut: (lubrykant) uszka.

**Moria**, stalker od siedmiu boleści. Atrybut: (komiksy z bishounenami) obroża.

*podtekst mode off*

* * *

**Plan kawiarni**

link dostępny na pm

* * *

**Wywiad z charakterem**

_czyli prawda jest wyzwaniem_

hopsa hopsa

_Witamy w dzisiejszym odcinku Wywiadu z charakterem. Gośćmi dzisiejszego wieczoru będą pracownicy niedawno otwartej kawiarni Kissu-ten: Doflamingo, Sanji, Law, Kid, Kuma oraz ich klienci: Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Crocodile i Moria._

_Doflamingo, po co robiłeś rozpiskę zmian, skoro i tak masz tylko czterech pracowników zasuwających cały czas?_

Doflamingo: Żeby ściana ładnie wyglądała, fufu~

Crocodile pod nosem: Cholerny pracoholik. Żebyś we wszystkim się tak przykładał…!

_Sanji, mówisz, że przykleiłeś marimo mapkę na lodówce. Mieszkacie razem?_

Sanji: Ta…

Zoro: Zdecydowanie nie!

Sanji: …nie…j! Jest po prostu taniej.

_Law, co jest między tobą a Kidem? Wydajesz się go traktować z dystansem._

Kid: No właśnie! Mógłbyś poświęcać mi więcej uwagi!

Law zrezygnowany: Jak dzieciak…

Kid: Imię zobowiązuje.

_Moria, Kuma, dlaczego klepiecie biedę?_

Moria: Bo jak cię walnę…

Kuma: Bo lubrykanty i komiksy z bishounenami kosztują.

Moria: Jak wyżej!

_Crocodile, czemu obnosisz się publicznie z uczuciami do Doflamingo?_

Crocodile wzrok mordercy amatora: Ja mu pokazuję jego miejsce. Tobie też pokazać?

_Luffy, czemu, żeby poprosić brata o zrobienie śniadania, musiałeś go aż wyciągnąć do kawiarni?_

Luffy: Ważne okazje wymagają stosownej oprawy. Śniadanie to poważna sprawa, prawda?

Sanji: Sprawa życia i śmierci. A ty marudzisz na chleb, Law!

Law: żyła na czole

Reszta facepalm

_Ace, czemu sypiasz z Marco, skoro zależy ci na Luffym?_

Ace uśmiech niewinnego chłopczyka: Ych… tego…

Luffy: COOO?!

* * *

**Panda-ale-kuźwa-czemu-to-tak?**

_Pairingi?_

Wykopcie Ace'a, Luffy'ego, Zoro i Sanjiego i macie wszystkie słabości pandy na talerzu. Panda nie potrafi im się oprzeć.

_Na wszystko wyrąbane?_

Nie na wszystko. Ale pandzie po prostu pasowało, żeby się nie przejmowali tymi buziakami. Kissu~

_Stosunki mieszkaniowe?_

Panda po długich przesłuchaniach wyciągnęła wreszcie z podejrzanych, że Ace mieszka sam, Doflamingo i Crocodile nie mieszkają razem, Zoro pomieszkuje z Sanjim, Law i Kid osobno, ale Law czasem nawiedza gniazdko Kumy i Morii bawiąc się w dobrego samarytanina (chleb? oh really?).

_Kasa?_

Ace, Doflamingo, Crocodile wyższy próg podatkowy, Luffy, Sanji, Law, Kid średni, Kuma, Moria, Zoro bieda, aż jęczy. Do tego wibrując. Tak, JĘCZY WIBRUJĄC. To pewnie dlatego nie mają forsy.

_Buty na obcasach?_

Że to niby wredne? Gdybym chciała być wredna, kazałabym im nosić spódniczki.

_Czemu panda gada sama ze sobą?_

Bo w trakcie pisania pojawiają się rzeczy, które albo nie mają wpływu na fabułę, ale pandę bawią. Stąd powstają pomysły na Wywiad z charakterem czy też plan kawiarni.


End file.
